Hangover
by Fougy
Summary: Naruto aimait à penser que Sasuke était comme un alcool fort... Il lui avait fallu du temps pour qu'il apprenne à le tolérer et encore plus pour qu'il commence réellement à l'apprécier.
1. Acte manqué

**Titre: **Hangover

**Résumé : **Naruto aimait à penser que Sasuke était comme un alcool fort... Il lui avait fallu du temps pour qu'il apprenne à le tolérer et encore plus pour qu'il commence réellement à l'apprécier.

**Disclamer** L'univers de Naruto appartient à Mr. Kishimoto.

**Rating :** T pour le vocabulaire utilisé

**Genres :** Angst, drama

**Musique(s) :** _Missing you_ de G-Dragon

**Note :** Parce que j'ai de la peine avec le chapitre 3 de "Clic" et que j'en avais envie.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Naruto aimait à penser que Sasuke était comme un alcool fort._

_Il lui avait fallu du temps pour qu'il apprenne à le tolérer et encore plus pour qu'il commence réellement à l'apprécier._

- « T'es vraiment un enfoiré Sasuke ! », grommela Naruto en fusillant du regard son coéquipier.

- « Tais-toi et avance, crétin. »

Sasuke serra les dents, tentant de faire abstraction des regards réprobateurs que leurs lançaient les passants. Quel pathétique spectacle ils devaient offrir !

- « T'aurais dû me laisser ! Je lui aurais réglé son compte ! »

- « Et détruit la moitié de l'auberge… Il n'en vaut pas la peine, laisse tomber, et pour l'amour de dieu arrête de crier ! »

- « Je ne crie pas ! », cria Naruto.

Raffermissant sa prise autour de la taille de Naruto, Sasuke fut traversé par la pensée de l'abandonner au milieu de la rue. Perspective extrêmement tentante, mais également potentiellement lourdes de conséquences si l'autre idiot réussissait à retourner à l'auberge pour "régler son compte" au pauvre type qui avait osé l'insulter lui. Il soupira.

- « Avance, on y est bientôt. »

_Le processus avait été long et fastidieux; plus d'une fois Naruto avait été tenté de laisser tomber. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose chez lui… Quelque chose qui faisait que peu importe la détermination que Naruto avait d'en finir avec cet enfoiré arrogant d'Uchiwa et peu importe combien de fois Sasuke le rejetait après coup, il revenait toujours auprès de lui aussi sûrement qu'un alcoolique auprès de son alcool préféré._

Ils arrivèrent enfin, cahin-caha, devant la porte de l'appartement de Naruto.

Ce-dernier n'avait pas décoléré entre temps et pestait toujours contre l'inconnu de la taverne, le maudissant de milles maux. De son côté, Sasuke sentait venir un mal de tête et le langage coloré de Naruto commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs en plus de son attitude.

- « La ferme ! », grimaça Sasuke en laissant tomber sans douceur Naruto qui se rattrapa tant bien que mal au mur pour ne pas perdre le peu d'équilibre qui lui restait, « cet homme ne t'a même pas insulté toi. »

- « Je sais ! », répliqua Naruto en lui jetant un regard noir tandis que Sasuke, qui avait trouvé la clé cachée sous le paillasson, s'affairait à ouvrir la porte d'entrée. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester aussi calme ! Si j'étais à ta place, j'… »

- « Tu n'est pas à ma place, et je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul », le coupa fermement Sasuke en tirant Naruto par le bras pour le faire rentrer à l'intérieure.

Naruto se laissa faire à contrecœur et pénétra en titubant dans son chez lui, Sasuke sur ses talons, veillant à ce qu'il ne casse rien et surtout ne se casse rien. Naruto ricana amèrement.

- « C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien fait ! »

_Il était alors devenu son meilleur ami en plus de son rival._

_Puis ils avaient grandis et Naurto s'étaient rendu compte que l'amitié de Sasuke ne lui suffisait plus à justifier pourquoi il se réjouissait toujours des heures à l'avance quand ils devaient se voir, pourquoi il se faisait autant de soucis pour lui et pourquoi le voir rentrer seul dans sa grande demeure vide après une mission ou un entraînement lui faisait l'effet d'un poing dans l'estomac._

Sasuke posa deux doigts sur ses tempes et commença à les masser gentiment, sentant définitivement pointer les signes d'une forte migraine si l'autre imbécile continuait à parler avec un tel niveau sonore. Il se força à inspirer et expirer profondément pour garder son calme et sa patience.

- « Parce que comme je t'ai dit il n'en vaut pas la peine et que je suis bien plus mature que toi. »

- « Hé ! »

Naruto tenta de se retourner mais, pris dans son hélant, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur ses fesses au milieu de la pièce qui faisait office à la fois de salon et de cuisine. Il laissa échapper une série de jurons sous le choc et ensuite la douleur. Il croisa alors le regard narquois de Sasuke qui l'observait, les bras croisés sur son torse et un petit sourire en coin.

- « Imbécile… », siffla Naruto entre ses dents tout en se relevant en prenant appuis contre le mur d'une main et se massant son pauvre postérieur de l'autre.

Sasuke secoua la tête et le regarda se diriger vers sa chambre.

_Il en était alors venu à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en passer._

_De toutes les personnes de Konoha et des autres villages, il avait fallu que ce soit sur Sasuke que son coeur jette son dévolu… Quand il avait pris conscience de ce fait, Naruto avaient eu l'impression d'être maudit une nouvelle fois._

_Peu importe combien de fois il se disait que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il essayait de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, que ça lui passerait avec le temps… La présence de Sasuke lui était devenue addictive, nécessaire._

_Quand il lui arrivait de ne pas le voir pendant des jours ou des semaines, il ressentait les même effets de manque qu'un alcoolique ses pensées le ramenaient toujours à lui, il était à fleur de peau, irritable et ressentait même un mal-être physique qu'il avait du mal à s'expliquer._

Après l'avoir observer en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre sans succès pendant une bonne vingtaine de seconde, Sasuke se décida enfin à l'aider.

- « Pousses-toi », dit-il repoussant la main de Naruto de la poignée de la porte qu'il ouvrit sans peine. « Et tu te dis ninja… », Ajouta-t-il tout lui jetant un regard affligé.

Naruto tiqua et Sasuke vit sa mâchoire se serrer sous la remarque. Son regard s'était assombri sous les mèches de ses cheveux en bataille qui lui tombaient à présent devant les yeux.

- « La ferme… », grommela-t-il.

Sans aucune douceur, Naruto passa devant Sasuke tout en lui donnant un bon coup d'épaule au passage. Il alla directement se jeter à plat ventre sur son lit, le visage enfoncé dans son coussin. Depuis l'encadrement de la porte, Sasuke l'entendit pousser soupir d'aise.

Il s'approcha du lit et secoua Naruto sans douceur.

- « Allez tourne-toi crétin. », dit-il, « finissons-en au plus vite », ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

Dans un grommellement, Naruto se tourna péniblement sur le dos et à l'aide de ses coudes se releva en position assise.

Sasuke s'assit à son tour sur le lit. Il se pencha sur lui et l'aida à se débarrasser de ses chaussures et son pantalon. Naruto se laissa faire, sentant le contrecoup de tout le saké qu'il avait consommer se répandre dans ses veine et ses paupières s'alourdir. Il bailla.

_Il s'était alors fait une raison._

_Il savait que Sasuke ne serait jamais rien d'autre que son coéquipier, son rival ou son ami._

_Parce que c'était ainsi, parce qu'il était son ami, parce qu'il n'aimait personne et surtout parce que c'était Sasuke… Il ne voulait pas ruiner ce qu'il avait déjà et même si ça lui faisait mal, cette douleur n'était rien comparer à celle qu'il ressentirait s'il devait perdre Sasuke à cause de ses sentiments : ce serait comme jouer à la roulette russe avec un revolver chargé de cinq balles…_

- « Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepte encore de t'accompagner boire ? », râla Sasuke en s'affairant à défaire la veste orange du garçon blond, « alors que je finis toujours par t'aider à rentrer chez toi ivre mort et à te mettre au lit ! »

- « Pas toujours ! », protesta Naruto en se débarrassant de sa veste qu'il envoya voler au pied de son lit. « À t'écouter on dirait que je ne tiens pas l'alcool ! »

- « _Tu_ ne tiens pas l'alcool », répliqua Sasuke en s'attaquant au T-shirt de Naruto, « on dirait un alcoolique… », dit-il plus bas.

Naruto sourit tristement à cette remarque, mais dans la pénombre Sasuke ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Il leva les bras et Sasuke fit passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête et l'envoya rejoindre la veste sur le sol.

_Et puis même… Même si ça devait arriver, miraculeusement, Naruto n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer dans une relation amoureuse avec son meilleur ami… De quoi auraient-il l'air ? Ils seraient la cible de tous les ragots de tout Konoha, nul doute qu'il perdrait des amis et il n'arrivait définitivement pas à se représenter Sasuke se comportant envers lui comme un amant._

_À quoi bon ?_

- « Voilà », dit Sasuke en s'étirant, « je vais y aller. »

Assis à quelques centimètres de lui, Naruto sentit son cœur rater un battement à ces mots. Soudainement parfaitement réveillé, il retint Sasuke par le bras quand celui-ci fit mine de se lever. Le garçon brun tourna un regard interrogateur et quelque peu irrité vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

Naruto prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, bien qu'encore sous l'influence de l'alcool, son cerveau trouva une parade.

- « Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver autant avant, à cause de l'homme qui t'a insulté dans la taverne », balbutia-t-il.

Sasuke leva un sourcil surpris.

- « Et je n'aurais pas du lui envoyer une droite… »

Sasuke se pencha sur lui, l'air concerné. Naruto l'observa s'avancer vers lui, confus, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la paume de la main de Sasuke se poser contre son front.

- « En plus d'être saoul, tu dois aussi être malade ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies une attitude aussi raisonnable ! »

Comprenant enfin que Sasuke se moquait de lui, Naruto se dégagea brusquement de sa main et détourna la tête.

- « Je suis sérieux ! », dit-il.

_Néanmoins, on fait des choses stupides quand on boit… _

_Et il y a des soirs, des soirs comme celui-ci où l'alcool prend le dessus sur la raison et où on fait des erreurs…_

En entendant le ton amer de Naruto, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il l'avait vraiment vexé. Il secoua la tête et se passa une main dans ses cheveux qui retombèrent parfaitement en place autour de son visage.

- « Si tu ne buvais pas autant, tu n'aurais pas à faire ce genre d'apologies, tu sais ? »

Naruto ne dit rien, mais se retourna à nouveau de façon à faire face à Sasuke. Il était à présent parfaitement éveillé et sentait remonter dans ses veines une colère qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle éprouvée plus tôt à cause de l'inconnu de la taverne. C'était plus un mélange de frustration, de fatigue et d'ivresse un cocktail explosif que les mots de Sasuke avaient déclenché.

Il savait parfaitement que c'était irrationnel d'être en colère contre Sasuke pour quelque chose dont il n'avait même pas conscience et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour ça. Il le savait.

À présent, il avait envie de lui dire qu'en réalité il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée, si ce n'est de n'avoir frappé plus fort, qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit de l'insulter.

Il avait aussi envie de lui dire que la raison pour laquelle il buvait à s'en rendre malade à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient les deux ensemble était justement à cause de ces rares moments où Sasuke s'occupait de lui de la façon qui se rapprochait le plus de ce que Naruto voulait de lui, juste pour avoir un aperçu de ce que l'impossible aurait l'air. C'était masochiste, stupide et immature, mais c'était ainsi et Naruto s'en voulait déjà assez de cette faiblesse sans que Sasuke en rajoute.

Mais il ne dit rien de tout ça.

À la place, il regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux et serra ses poings dans les couvertures.

- « Je sais, mais j'en ai besoins. »

L'air autour d'eux devint lourd à ces mots. L'atmosphère légère de tout à l'heure avait fait place à une tension qui les enveloppaient à présent comme un nuage épais et chargé d'électricité avant une tempête.

Pendant quelques moments qui semblèrent durer une éternité, les deux garçons s'observèrent. Naruto pouvait voir l'incompréhension et la confusion danser dans les pupilles sombres de Sasuke comme de fragiles flammes tandis que ce dernier tentait de comprendre ce que le regard désespéré et blessé de Naruto voulait dire. Il n'était pas habitué à lire une telle gravité sur le visage de son ami, et il n'aimait pas ça.

- « Naruto », dit-il d'une voix grave en posant une main sur son épaule. Il sentit les muscles de son coéquipier se tendre à se contact, mais il ne fit rien pour se dégager. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Sasuke avait l'air vraiment inquiet… En le voyant ainsi, si proche, sa complète attention fixée sur lui, le contact de sa main contre son épaule nue et son regard inquisiteur, tous les événements de cette soirée… C'était trop. Toute la frustration, la colère et la tristesse que Naruto avait accumulées durant ces dernières années envahirent soudainement sa poitrine, compressèrent ses poumons et son cœur à lui en faire mal.

Il sentit des larmes de frustration et de colère lui monter aux yeux tandis que ses mains se posaient sur les épaules de Sasuke et l'attiraient à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs regards ne soient plus qu'à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre et qu'il puisse sentir la respiration de Sasuke contre son visage.

- « J'en ai besoins », répéta-t-il d'une voix plus faible avant de franchir la distance qui le séparait de Sasuke et de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Sasuke avait toujours été une personne à la peau froide. Aussi, Naruto fut surpris de constater que sa bouche était agréablement chaude. En se concentrant encore plus sur ce contact, il pouvait même sentir du bout de sa langue le goût brumeux du saké qu'ils avaient bu tout à l'heure…

Il sentit son coéquipier se raidir et sa main qui reposait toujours sur son épaule se crisper contre sa peau. Sentant venir le moment imminent où Sasuke le repousserait violemment et où il aurait à assumer les conséquences de ce geste, Naruto se concentra sur le contact de ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke. Ce serait certainement la dernière fois, alors il devait faire en sorte d'accumuler le plus d'informations possible pour se les remémorer encore et encore quand il serait sobre et en train de regretter ce geste. Une bien maigre consolation pour la perte d'un tel ami…

Puis, Naruto se figea à son tour. Attendant que Sasuke le pousse ou lui envoie un coup de poing, ou les deux à la fois. Il se prépara pour le choc, mais rien de vint…

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et constata que ceux de Sasuke étaient braqués sur lui.

Il rompit le contact et recula à une distance raisonnable, sans briser le contact visuel avec Sasuke. Il sentit le feu lui monter aux joues et l'horrible réalité de la situation le glacer de l'intérieur. Il avait embrasse son meilleur ami… Il avait embrassé Sasuke !

Jamais il n'avait eu plus envie de disparaître de la surface de la terre.

De son côté, Sasuke n'avait toujours pas bougé et la main qui se trouvait jadis sur l'épaule de Naruto reposait à présent à sur le matelas, inerte. Ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une expression mêlée de surprise, d'indignation, de colère, mais surtout d'incompréhension. Il leva sa main à la hauteur de son visage et s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de sa main.

- « Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il te prend bordel ?! »

Le ton froid de Sasuke frappa Naruto en plein cœur. Il s'y attendait, mais ça faisait mal tout de même.

Il baissa les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter de soutenir le regard rempli de reproches de Sasuke. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais à la place il serra les poings et se mordit les lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça ?

Naruto sentit Sasuke se lever de son lit et ses pas se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, mais il ne releva pas la tête. Le poids de sa culpabilité lui pesait déjà assez sans qu'il ajoute celui de la honte qu'il ressentirait à coup sur s'il devait par malheur contempler le visage dégouté de Sasuke…

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, mais pas Sasuke s'éloigner. Il pouvait encore sentir sa présence dans la pièce, mais surtout la brûlure de son regard sur lui.

- « Naruto… », commença Sasuke.

Le ton n'avait rien à voir avec celui employé quelques secondes auparavant. Sa voix était basse et le ton soucieux, voir inquiet. Naruto ne tint plus, il enfouit son visage dans ses bras brassés autour de ses jambes repliées.

- « Va-t'en. Je m'excuse, ça n'arrivera plus jamais », promit-il.

Un silence.

Finalement, les pas de Sasuke s'éloignèrent et il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer dans un claquement.

Naruto se prit la tête entre ses mains et poussa un gémissement de colère tout en se laissant retomber sur le dos contre son matelas. Dieu qu'il se détestait ! Il avait définitivement tout gâché entre lui et Sasuke, plus jamais rien de serait comme avant.

Il avait envie de mourir.

Bien des heures plus tard, il s'endormit avec un goût amer dans la bouche...

... ... ... ... ... ...

Le lendemain, il rejoignit son équipe aux portes du village pour une mission.

- « Alors, comment était votre soirée ? », leur demanda Sakura.

Naruto se tendit à ces mots, mais ce fut Sasuke qui prit la parole.

- « Je ne me souviens plus. Trop d'alcool. »

- « Oh ? », fit Sakura, surprise, « et pour toi Naruto ? »

Il jeta un regard en coin à Sasuke, mais celui-ci fit mine de regarder ailleurs.

- « Pareil. »

* * *

**Aah... j'avais pas prévu que ça soit aussi triste... sorry.**

**J'hésite à faire une suite... genre un chapitre ?**


	2. Dominos

**Titre: **Hangover

**Résumé : **Naruto aimait à penser que Sasuke était comme un alcool fort... Il lui avait fallu du temps pour qu'il apprenne à le tolérer et encore plus pour qu'il commence réellement à l'apprécier.

**Disclamer** L'univers de Naruto appartient à Mr. Kishimoto.

**Rating :** T pour le vocabulaire utilisé

**Genres :** Angst, drama

**Musique(s) :** _Iron _de Woodkid

**Note :** Certains voulaient une suite, d'autres pas… J'ai choisi d'en faire une finalement, même si cette histoire aurait très bien pu se terminer sur le « pareil » de Naruto.

**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes et déjà merci à ces derniers :**

**Mimi**: Si ça peut te rendre ton existence plus agréable, voici la suite ! Centrée autour de Sasuke, en plus ! Haha, non mais plus sérieusement j'espère que ça te plaira autant que le premier chapitre. :)**  
**

**Guest**: Et le voici ! Bonne lecture ! :)

**mustnaruto**: Finalement j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre de plus, histoire que ceux qui le souhaitent ne restent pas sur leur faim. ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Va, je ne te hais point. »_

Corneille, le Cid

* * *

Sasuke n'aimait pas boire.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses dans la vie qu'il n'aimait pas, bien plus qu'il n'en aimait à vrai dire. Néanmoins, l'alcool avait une place de choix au top de sa liste de tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas.

Premièrement, il y avait le goût. Des alcools fruités (qui avaient en plus le désavantage d'être sucrés, une autre chose qu'il détestait) aux alcools forts qui lui brûlaient la gorge et qu'il pouvait _littéralement_ sentir descendre jusque dans son estomac, aucun ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Ensuite venait la sensation si recherchée d'ébriété… Comment pouvait-on volontairement s'intoxiquer pour s'abrutir et inhiber ses sens ? Mystère.

Finalement, il y avait tous les effets secondaires : mal de tête, vomissement, maux d'estomac… la liste était longue.

En sachant tout cela, comment s'expliquer qu'il se retrouvait à présent en train de contempler, seul, son troisième verre de saké de la soirée ?

Poussant un soupir, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et vida d'une traite le peu d'alcool de riz resté au fond du verre. Il grimaça et reposa avec force le verre sur la table de bois dans un claquement. D'habitude, il venait toujours ici pour lui faire plaisir…

Naruto.

Bien sûr, c'était à cause de lui qu'il en était là ce soir. À cause de lui et de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux semaines de ça…

Quinze putains de jours… Foutu Naruto.

Aucun des deux n'avait reparlé de cette fameuse soirée où Naruto l'avait embrassé et Sasuke était positivement sûr que personne d'autre ne se doutait de rien. Ils avaient tout deux très bien joué leurs rôles et continués leurs vies comme si de rien n'était… Enfin, pas vraiment.

Aucun des deux n'était dupe.

C'étaient des petits signes, presque rien, des détails qui trahissaient ce qui se jouait entre eux. Naruto qui riait un peu trop fort à des blagues en sa présence, leurs regards qui s'évitent, le fait qu'il cherchait désormais automatiquement à se placer le plus loin possible de Naruto sans attirer l'attention quand ils devaient se rencontrer pour telle ou telle raison, les sourires forcés et les dialogues pénibles entre eux lorsqu'une conversation était nécessaire… Tout cet amas de fausses notes qui faisait que, ce soir, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait bien essayé de se défouler ou de méditer, mais rien n'y faisait : il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose !

Alors il avait décidé de vaincre le mal par le mal et il en était là à présent, tel un alcoolique, en train de descendre des verres dans une taverne sombre. Car c'était bien l'alcool qui avait provoqué l'incident qui lui gâchait désormais la vie comme le premier domino à tomber, entraînant dans sa chute tous les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un debout. Mais l'alcool ne semblait pas non plus aider, pire. Sasuke s'accouda contre la table et fit tourner le verre entre ses doigts d'un air penseur.

Foutu Naruto !

Il en revenait sans cesse à lui ! Il ne savait même plus s'il lui en voulait ou si c'était simplement le choc de ce baiser. Un peu des deux sûrement…

Il se passa une main le visage et se pinça l'arrête du nez, juste entre les deux yeux. Il sentait venir les effets de l'alcool, mais voulait garder le fil de sa pensée.

Ce baiser… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça d'ailleurs ?! "J'en ai besoins" était la seule explication qui lui avait été donnée. Besoins pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?! Jamais Naruto ne s'était comporté comme ça envers lui, jamais !

Peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'il était là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il lui avait confessé quoique ce soit…

Même si son apologie et son attitude en disaient tout de même long…

- « Ahhh !», fit Sasuke en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il avait besoins de savoir ! Peu importe ce que serait la réponse, il en avait lui aussi besoins, juste pour être fixé et pouvoir, finalement, passé à autre chose ! Leur amitié risquait de ne pas y survivre, mais au point où elle en était, ce ne serait que lui accorder une fin rapide plutôt que de la voir s'éteindre douloureusement à petit feu.

Décidé, il posa le montant exact de ce qu'il avait consommé sur la table et se leva, un peu trop vite, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire ressentir un désagréable vertige. Il grimaça et quitta les lieux, prenant le chemin de l'appartement de Naruto.

Il parcourut les rues qu'il connaissait par cœur par l'habitude dans une sorte d'état second, brumeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait dire à Naruto, ni même comment il allait pouvoir formuler toutes les questions qui le hantaient depuis deux semaines. Comment lui, Naruto, allait-il réagir aussi ? Est-ce qu'il le laisserait seulement entrer ? Au pire, il le forcerait à l'écouter.

Quand il se retrouva enfin devant la porte fermée de son coéquipier, Sasuke n'était pas plus avancé sur la façon de procéder. Pendant quelques minutes, il contempla le bois de la porte, se demandant quand même au fond si tout cela était une bonne idée. Puis il secoua la tête, se disant que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait probablement jamais.

Il frappa. Deux fois.

Pendant quelques instants, Sasuke pensa qu'il n'y avait personne et il en fut même légèrement soulagé intérieurement. Néanmoins, au moment où il allait tourner les talons, il entendit des pas étouffés et vit la poignée tourner. Son cœur rata un battement.

Naruto ne s'attendait visiblement pas à recevoir de la visite aussi tard car il abordait ce qui ressemblait fortement à un bas de pyjama et un T-shirt au motif de spiral. À juger par le regard surpris et perdu qu'il lui jeta, il s'attendait encore moins à ce que ce visiteur nocturne soit Sasuke. Un malaise instantané qui leur était depuis peu trop familier s'installa entre eux.

- « Sasuke », le salua Naruto d'une voix hésitante, toujours à moitié caché derrière la porte, « qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils et poussa la porte d'entrée grande ouverte.

- « Il faut qu'on parle ! », déclara-t-il tout en passant devant Naruto sans même un regard pour lui, avant de se rendre dans le salon.

Naruto le regarda faire sans rien dire, referma la porte et le rejoignit silencieusement dans la pièce en désordre. Il regarda Sasuke s'encoubler sur un coussin tombé sur le sol et tituber pour se rattraper tant bien que mal à la table sur laquelle reposait encore le bol de nouilles instantanées qu'il avait mangé un peu plus tôt. Il cligna des yeux, ébahi.

- « Sasuke, tu es saoul ?! »

- « J'ai juste bu quelques verres, je ne suis pas ivre. »

Naruto n'en cru rien, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il s'appuya contre le mur de la cuisine de façon à faire face à Sasuke qui était lui même appuyé fermement contre la table de la cuisine, luttant pour garder son équilibre. Les bras croisés contre son torse, il se prépara à affronter la discussion tant redoutée que Sasuke était venu amorcer. Son estomac se contracta et il se surprit à se mordre les lèvres de nervosité. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là, mais il ne pouvait pas fuir il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

- « Alors, » commença-t-il nerveusement, « tu voulais qu'on parle… »

- « Exactement, » répliqua Sasuke en le fusillant du regard à moins de deux mètres de lui, « il faut qu'on parle de ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête il y a deux semaines ! Putain Naruto, tu pensais à quoi ? »

Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix, mais aussi du désespoir ce qui était plutôt rare chez Sasuke. Cela provoqua un boule dans la gorge de Naruto lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- « Justement, je ne pensais pas… », dit-il en baissant la tête, honteux.

- « Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! »

Naruto garda la tête baissée, cherchant à formuler ses mots de façon à ne pas plus énerver Sasuke, ou du moins à limiter les dégâts. Avant qu'il ne puisse arriver à une réponse acceptable, Sasuke repris la parole.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu en avais besoins ? »

Cette fois le ton était plus doux pas vraiment compatissant, mais assez pour qu'il rappelle à Naruto celui qu'il avait employé lors de ce fameux soir, lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom avant de s'en aller. Il était visiblement aussi blessé que lui par les événements, si ce n'est plus. Il avait le droit de savoir.

- « Naruto ! »

Naruto ferma ses paupières, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle pression, d'autant plus combinée avec la peur qu'il avait de prononcer ces quelques mots :

- « Parce que j'avais besoins de toi… »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. D'un côté, Naruto attendait avec anxiété la réaction de Sasuke et de l'autre ce-dernier sentit sa colère s'évaporer pour quelque chose de plus profond, de plus intime. Il avait peur de comprendre… Le sang dans ses veines se figea tandis qu'il sentait monter en lui une vérité qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir accepter, ni reconnaître. Il cligna des yeux, maudissant l'alcool qui ralentissait ses capacités à analyser la situation. Son regard était braqué sur le garçon en face de lui replié sur lui-même. Il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois.

- « Pourquoi… »

Naruto releva la tête et Sasuke fut frappé de voir qu'il se retenait visiblement de verser des larmes. Il avait l'air blessé, ses yeux étaient remplis de remords et de… colère ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, ce qui le déstabilisa encore plus.

- « À ton avis ? Tu veux vraiment me l'entendre dire ? », répliqua amèrement Naruto en le défiant du regard.

Pendant quelques secondes, Sasuke ne sut comment réagir. Il s'était figé sur place à ces paroles, trop confus et perdu pour esquisser le moindre geste… Puis, il prit une décision.

Ils étaient arrivés au point de non-retour.

C'était maintenant où jamais, ils devaient crever l'abcès et aller jusqu'au bout. Il sentit ses jambes se mettre en mouvement et s'approcher lentement de Naruto. Ce-dernier avait toujours son regard braqué sur lui. Comme un animal pris au piège, il lançait des regards d'avertissement à Sasuke ne t'approches pas, danger. Il voulut reculer, mais se heurta au mur derrière lui. Acculé, il fit de son mieux pour garder sa contenance au fur et à mesure que Sasuke se rapprochait de lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Il arrive enfin à moins d'une trentaine de centimètres de lui et s'arrêta.

- « Je crois qu'on en a tout les deux besoins », dit Sasuke à voix basse, ses yeux noirs accrochés à ceux plus clair de Naruto comme à une bouée de sauvetage, « pourquoi ? »

- « Tu cherches à m'humilier ? », répliqua Naruto, les dents serrées, luttant pour ne pas baisser le regard.

- « Non », répondit honnêtement Sasuke, « pas du tout. »

Sasuke vit les dernières barrières de Naruto vaciller dans ses yeux comme la flamme d'une bougie sous le vent. Il y était presque. Il pouvait sentir que Naruto était aussi épuisé que lui par ces derniers jours, si ce n'est plus, qu'il n'en pouvait plus de lutter contre ce qui visiblement le rongeait intérieurement et que Sasuke voulait lui faire extérioriser. Tout ce qui le retenait encore semblait résider au fond de ses prunelles : une peur panique de l'inconnu, de lui, de sa réaction. Si proche… Tout ce dont il avait besoins pour le moment était un signe, un impulse.

Doucement, Sasuke posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto, comme le soir où il l'avait embrassé. À ce contact, Naruto frissonna sous sa paume et Sasuke sentit que quelque chose venait de se briser en lui.

- « Naruto », l'encouragea Sasuke.

Il craqua.

- « Je… », commença Naruto d'une voix brisée en laissant enfin les premières larmes rouler sur ses joues, « c'est de toi dont j'ai besoins Sasuke… bien plus que je ne le devrais, bien plus que je ne le voudrais. »

Sasuke ne dit rien, il avait fermé les yeux et écoutait les confessions de son ami. Il sentait à travers sa main sur son épaule à quel point chaque mot lui coutait. Il n'était pas en colère, ni déçu par ce qu'il entendait. Au contraire, il se sentait aussi perdu que Naruto et ressentait dans sa poitrine une douleur qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Peu importe ces paroles et leur implication, il n'aimait pas voir Naruto dans cet état.

- « Je suis désolé », continua Naruto en relevant son visage trempé de larme. « Sincèrement. »

Sasuke serra les poings. Ne pouvant plus rester de glace, il fit un pas serra son ami dans ses bras dans une étreinte qui avait quelque chose de désespéré. Naruto se figea d'abord à ce contact soudain, puis Sasuke sentit ses mains s'agripper à ses vêtement et son front se poser sur son épaule. Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne bougea dans la pièce, même le temps semblait avoir stoppé sa course. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, leurs souffles irréguliers et la chaleur de leurs deux corps. Juste la sensation de l'autre et c'était tout.

- « Je suis désolé », répéta Naruto d'une voix étouffée, « s'il te plaît ne me déteste pas Sasuke ! »

Sasuke raffermit son étreinte.

- « Je ne te hais pas. »

_Fin_

* * *

**Et voilà, une suite pour ceux qui le souhaitent !**

**Je vous laisse sur cette fin ambigüe que vous pouvez interprétez comme il vous le plaira. (Si vous avez étudié "Le Cid" de Corneille, vous pouvez deviner ce que la dernière phrase de Sasuke pourrait laisser supposer...) ;)**

**Yay !**


End file.
